Twilgiht After Breaking Dawn Bella's pov
by sullenbutterFLY
Summary: My first Fan fiction. I just extened on bella and Edward's life together, and their relationships with other people.
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is my first fan fiction. May I add, that I do not own anything from twilight. (You know the drill. XD) I'm going to attempt to write in Bella's point of view. I may just go any which way with this, but for now I'm going to start off where Breaking done ends off. I will just expand on their lives and how Renesmee turns out. Also expanding on different relationships that Bella shares with different people. Please review my story(s) because I would like to know if you guys actually enjoy my writing or not. Thanks. __J _

"_And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever." _Edward continued to kiss me fiercely down my jaw line. He kept going until he reached my neck and then lifted up his head and lightly but lovingly, kissed my lips. " I love you" Edward stated. "More then you could ever know."

"I love you too." I said. I wasn't sure about not knowing how much he loved me. The thing is, now he could see how much I loved him if I put away "the block" for awhile. " Edward, how much do I love you?" I asked. "Now that you can read me at times, you must know how much I love you."

"Well Bells, I think you love me just about as much as I love you. But considering you had to ask me how much you love me, you will never know how much I love you." He said teasingly.

"I'm sorry I don't have powers to read your mind." I replied playfully. "I guess I'll just have to start blocking you out a bit more." It felt so different to have been married to such a beautiful perfect man. Well, it felt weird being married in the first place. We've been married for a year now. We were planning on going on a honeymoon and of course, leaving Renesmee behind with Rosalie and the rest of my new family. Edward wanted to take me on a long luxurious cruise to Mexico. I wasn't so sure though. I didn't quite know how we would make out in all the sunlight. He said we could just stay inside most the time but what was the point of that? I thought taking a trip to Newfoundland might be best. I had heard it rained a lot there. Edward was now up on his feet pacing back and forth across our bedroom floor. "What?" I asked.

"It's just I'm not sure about leaving Renesmee if we go on our honeymoon." He said.

"You really need to stop reading my thoughts as often as you can." I said while smirking. " I'm sure Rose will take great care of her." This was a weird spin on things. Normally I was the worried parent.

"Yeah. Well, Rosalie would make a wonderful parent." He replied with a little of uneasiness in his voice.

"Edward, she will be fine. We could take her with us if you really wanted too." I said.

"Actually, that's a wonderful idea love." He answered while finally easing himself and sitting down beside me once again. He started then to kiss me where he left off. Going down my neck, then back up again. He paused for a second, then continued. All of a sudden, he pushed me down on the bed, and became more and more fierce with his kissing. All of this reminded me of a dream I had had not to long ago. I was almost one hundred percent cretin that he was reading my mind and following the dream that was currently playing once again in my head. Then, all of a sudden, the door swung open.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind from the doorway blew in with the mysterious figure. Whom ever it was, had long blond hair. I was guessing it was a female. I stayed calm, because I knew Edward had already read the mind of who ever it was and knew who it was and what in the name they were doing here.

"Edward, we need your help back home." Chimed a voice I knew. They seemed urgent, yet calm all at the same time. It was quite for a moment, I was guessing that he was reading their mind, deciding weather or not it was safe to tell me what was going on. He gets to portative at times. I mean, I am a vampire now, why can't he just let them speak?

"Bella, I have to go. It's Rosalie, it's fine. You can come if you would like to."

"Edward, what's going on? Is something wrong with Renesmee? Yes, I'm coming with you." I said. Renesmee was staying with Rose for the night. They had been waning to spend some time together for a while now, so we let Rose keep her with her for the night.

"It's Jacob," As soon as Edward finished his sentence, the three of us fled out the door. We got to Charlie's house with in the matter of minutes. Of course, Jake was sat down - crossed legged - on the couch. Jacob had Renesmee cradled in his arms, staring at her and smiling. She was the only thing now a days that could get him happy. Both Edward and myself were sure that She was also making some kind of connection with him. Without her, he would be a total wreck. He was already crashing, but he wasn't a wreck yet.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I had asked him. He smelled bad to me, like always. But today, it seemed worse.

"Dad…he…he's in the…hospital…" I could hear him chocking back tears. "They said that they would call my house once they could figure out what is wrong with him, but I couldn't stand to wait around the house to hear from the hospital." I never seen Jake so hurt before. He was always so happy. I don't think he could keep going if Renesmee wasn't around.

"I'm so sorry Jake." I said. I was close to a quite sob myself.

"I'm sure that Billy will be okay." Came the soft and tender sound of Alice's voice.

"You know, if it makes you feel any better, you can hold Renesmee while you sleep tonight." I said.

"Really?" Asked Jacob. He glanced quickly at Edward, and Edward nodded. And so, with that, Jake lid out on the couch with Renesmee in his arms, and was asleep with in the matter of seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake woke up at the crack of dawn the next morning. Renesmee woke up seconds after and started squirming in his arms. Once she looked up at his face, she calmed right down.

"The hospital called." Said Carlisle to Jake. "They still haven't figured out what's wrong with Billy. They asked me to come in and take a quick look at him."

"Oh.." Replied Jacob. He seemed so worried and afraid of what may happen to his father. Moments after Jake replied, Renesmee was walking towards me. She had been living for a year now, and looked and acted as if she were about seven or eight. Because of how fast she grew and how smart she was, we couldn't in role her into school quite yet. Carlisle said that when she appeared about ten, she could go to school. He was going to make up some excuse to somehow get her in the 5th grade.

"Mommy, will Billy be okay, and will Jacob every be happy again?" Asked Renesmee.

"I'm sure they will both be fine." I replied.

"I sure hope so." Said Esme.

"Well, I should go to the hospital now to take a look at Billy." Carlisle jumped in. "Jake, you can get a ride with me if you'd like."

"Sure." Replied Jacob.

"Alright, jump in Edward's Volvo. I'll be out in one minute. I just have to grab my gear." With that, Jake took off and got out in Edward's car. Renesmee was now up in my arms. Even though she appeared to be about seven, she was still fairly light to me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Yes I am." She replied. "Can we go hunting?"

"In a few days we can. Right now we can't because the population isn't high enough quite yet." I told her. "There is some bottled blood in the fridge at home if you would like some."

"Alright mommy. Can we go home and get some now?"

"Let me ask daddy first, okay? I have to make sure it's alright for us to go home now because of Jake." I went to ask Edward, and he said we could go home ourselves, but he had to stay to talk to Alice for a bit. We then took of for our house. When we returned home, there was a note on the fridge from Edward. He must have taken off seconds after us and took the shorter root home. The note had said "Billy has leukemia. I'm gone to the hospital to help out Carlisle give the treatment. Love you both. Edward." I fell back to the table and put my hand that wasn't holding onto the note on the table it's self. Renesmee then walked in, worried from the large weep I let out.

"What's wrong mommy?" She asked.

"Billy…has…Leukemia…"

"Oh no. Will Jake be okay?" By this, I could tell she was really starting to like him.

"I think he will." I said. I gave Renesmee the blood, and brought her to her bed. It was 8pm now anyway. We had spent an awful lot of time with my second family today. She drank it all, then lid down and went to sleep. I decided that maybe I should call Charlie and break the news to him. I took out my phone, and dialled the number. "Hey, It's Bella. I think there's something you might want to know.."


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella, what is it, what's wrong?"

"It's Billy. The doctors found out why he is going through so much pain…" My voice trailed off. It was hard to tell Charlie. They had been best friends for I don't know how long now. " He has…Leukemia…They said if they take him into surgery, they can get rid of it. It's only a small case."

"Oh…my…gosh. You're kidding me, right?"

No, I'm serious dad. I wouldn't lie to you. Well, not again. I did that once, remember how that turned out?" I didn't like bring up the time I told him I was leaving him. I hated the fact I used the words that my mom used when she left him…

"Oh, sorry bout that Bells. Well, I'm going to go to try to get into contact with Billy. He may want something."

Alright, talk to you later dad. Love you.

"Bye Bella. Love you too." With that, he hung up. I just stood there, one of my hands balancing me against the table, the other still holding my ear to the phone. I put the phone back on the charger, and walked into my, _our bedroom. I lid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I hated bring up the words that both my mother and I had said to Charlie. I felt like I had stabbed a knife right through his chest. It didn't only hurt him, but it hurt me too. Suddenly, I felt Edward's arms around me. He knew why I was so upset even though he couldn't read my mind right now. He had heard the conversation I had with Charlie. He knew the words my mother said to him, and he knew I brought them up. He knew that Billy's leukemia was killing Jake, and because of that, it was killing me. I felt so bad for Jake. I didn't want him to go through another heartache. He didn't need another family member going through something. _

_Edward stayed quite for a while. Then, he finally spoke. "Bella, don't be so worried. Alice had a vision."_

"_What? What happened?" I said excitedly. I had a feeling it was good because Edward had said not to worry. _

"_He went under surgery, and he was fine. He lived until he became 80. Alice didn't see how he died."_

"_Well, that's great then." He didn't tell me that Alice's vision's change if someone changes their minds, but I remembered, so it didn't matter. I knew he didn't want to worry me. I had tried to sound like I wasn't worried anymore._

_The next morning, Renesmee woke up to the sound of birds sinning. She got out of bed herself, and walked into our room like normal. She grabbed the phone on my dresser, and dialled Jacob's cell phone number. She knew he would be awake. Even if he wasn't the phone would wake him up, and he would talk to her. Edward snarled when he heard Jake pick up. I glared at him, Jake needed her. He seemed to understand, and he just laid back down. _

"_Hello?" Jake asked._

"_Hey Jake."_

"_Renesmee, is that you?"_

"_Mhmm, it sure is." She replied._

"_Oh, hey! What's up?" He asked._

"_Not a whole lot, just up."_

"_Oh cool. I haven't slept."_

"_Really, how come?"_

"_Billy.."_

"_Oh.." I gave a look to her, and put my hand out. She gave me the phone._

"_Jake, it's Bella. Let them give Billy surgery. Alice had a vision. He turns out fine. Don't tell anyone that I told you she had a vision. And I mean no one. Just tell the doctors to do surgery on him." _

"_Your kidding right?"_

"_No, I'm not. Just belive me. Jake, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."_

"_Oh, alright Bells. Later." I hung up and placed the phone back on the table. Right as I did that, the phone rang, and Edward's face turned to stone. _


	5. Chapter 5

Edward leaped over me and landed flat on his feet. He grabbed the phone, and listened. The voice on the phone was so quiet even I couldn't hear it. Edward then spoke so swiftly I couldn't pick out a word he said. He hung the phone up, and placed it back onto the charger. Renesmee was up into his arms within seconds, and I was following behind. Edward was leading us to his parent's house. There were so many thoughts going through my head. What has happened? Is anyone hurt? Has Billy passed away? I didn't know what to think. I felt as if I was going to fall over from all the worry that was floating through my head. Edward happened to turn around, so he ran back to me, and picked me up. He carried me like he did when I was human. It was nice to feel a little more normal for once. We arrived at the Cullen's moments later. Carslile was hovered over what looked like a body. He glanced up when the door shut, and seen my puzzled face. That's when I knew.

His face looked sorry. Every face in the room had the same look on it. I wanted to run over and hold the hand of the one who was going through all that pain. After all, all of us in the room knew what it felt like. I tried to move my left leg, but it wouldn't make the slightest movement. Instead of just standing there in shock of who was lying on the floor unconscious and also being amazed at the fact that I couldn't move, I just feel flat to the floor.

"Where am I?" I asked as I woke up.

"You're at the hospital. You fainted due to all the shock you got." I heard Carslile mummer.

"Oh, right." I said. "Was that really my father on the floor?" I asked.

"Yes, it was. He was bitten. We have to let him change. He'll be a bloodthirsty newborn in about 2 days."

"WHAT, no! You have to be kidding."

"Bella, we had to. We couldn't risk trying to get the venom out of him. His blood smells even sweeter than yours. But that's not my main concern right now. There's something you might want to know."

"What the hell is wrong now?" I replied, ticked off.

"It's your brain. Something may have happened when you fainted...."


	6. Chapter 6

Who would have thought? Even being a graceful, beautiful vampire I could have gotten brain damage. You have to be kidding me. I know I was a total klutz before I became "the walking dead", but who knew I could fall flat on my ass, hit my head, go completely unconscious and get brain damage. Wasn't I supposed to be among the most graceful creatures on earth? This had to be the most ridiculous thing that has ever happened to me!

"Okay, what's wrong with my brain, what did I do _this time_?" I asked. You tell I was completely fete up with all of this crap. I didn't need any more stupid injuries.

"Well, you cracked your skull in one place. If a peace sticks into your brain, it could lead to some serious damage." Carsile stated.

That's it. I've seriously had enough. Out of all the people in the world, all of this bull had to go and happen to me. What do I need sugary or something now? Could a vampire even get brain sugary?

"Bella, I'm sorry but you will need to get a very painful and complicated sugary." Carlise had answered my questions before I even got the chance to ask him.

"You have to be kidding me. Why does it always have to be me?" I lifted my head up off my pillow, went to smash it back down, but Edward's had caught me before I had the chance to even lay it down.

"Sweetheart, you're not supposed to move around to much." I groaned after Edward finished his sentence. This was so aggravating. "Father, when will this sugary be taking place?" Edward asked. Of course he already knew every single detail, but there were mortals around us so someone had to ask.

"Six days from today. I know, not long for the mental or physical preparation, but this is seriously dangerous and it needs to be done as soon as possible." Are you kidding me? Bella + brain sugary without enough time for mental preparation = some seriously bad side effects.

I spent the next 5 days lying in the immensely uncomfortable hospital bed doing nothing. I had the television to watch, but there was never anything on. There were only 5 channels. I had the phone too, but all I ever used that for was when my mother would call. My father was now a fully blown newborn vampire. He was told about our way of life, and what he must do to stay alive. If he dared to hurt a human, he would be killed by the volturi. Our whole group of vampires, and Jake's werewolf treaty were trying to find out who had turned Billy ever since day one. We still had no idea what so ever. I myself thought it was a volturi member. Jake had phased in front of my father, so he knew there was some sort of undead creatures walking his world. If a human found out about us, they would have to be changed almost immediately. When I went to bed that night, all I thought about was the sugary I had to deal with the next day. I was so nervous. I was most afraid of the needles honestly. It was the only pain I'd have to feel during the sugary. I would be asleep during everything else. When I woke up, I'd be on my way to the OR...


End file.
